1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in a cord connection to an electric flatiron whereby the cord frictionally pivots or swivels from front to back along the longitudinal axis without gaps to the iron interior so there is no interference by the cord when the iron is in heel rest or ironing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make electric flatirons more flexible for either right or left-handed use, it is common to have means whereby the connected cord may be pivoted from side to side or, may be permanently adjusted by the user to exit one side or the other from the rear of the iron so that the iron may be used flat by either hand with the cord in a non-interfering position. This side exit arrangement of the cord, either from the iron body or the handle, is well known. Also, it is common to use a stabilizing support means at the rear of the iron to support it in its upright inoperative heel rest position and such support means takes various forms as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,306 which has an upper handle support 80 with a side exit power cord 25 and a different form as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,442 of common assignment where the stabilizer 21 is disposed lower on the handle and is adaptable to a generally vertically exiting rear power cord forming a multiple point heel rest position as shown in FIG. 1. In such application, the power cord extends generally vertically from the back of the handle so the iron may be conveniently used from either side. In this latter patent, the stabilizer also provides a cord storage means when not in use. It is also known to use cords that freely swivel in a loose connection forward and back along the handle in a slot allowing access to the interior of the iron. Because of the generally vertically extending cord from the back portion of the handle, and the slight leaning to the rear when the iron is in the heel rest position, there can be interference with the flat surface on which the iron is resting depending on how far rearward the cord exits the iron handle. An improved cord connection is desired to avoid such interference when the iron is in the heel rest position and still maintain the cord high enough to avoid rubbing across the work when in ironing position.